Notice board (Flovive)
This notice board is located in Flovive in the and gives access to several quests. The Great Beauclair Gwent Tournament : The Great Beauclair Gwent Tournament : It is Count Monnier's supreme delight to announce a gwent tournament of his organization. Those wishing to take part should register at the Pheasantry. Please note this tournament features a new faction developed by Count Monnier himself. Let the games begin! Contract for a Witcher/Witchers: Caravan Escort : To a witcher or witchers: : The Beauclair Coopers' Guild is seeking an individual or individuals willing to escort a merchant convoy through an area threatened by the "Great White Terror." More information can be obtained from Gaston Legaff at the merchants' camp in the forests to the north of Coronata vineyard. : Maugrim Poullain, Undersecretary for Threats and Risk Management, Beauclair Coopers' Guild. Notice from the Ducal Camerlengo :Calling all knights errant and other strongmen! :The duchy needs you! Your aid is required! Bounteous rewards are in offering! More details available at the ducal camerlengo's offices on Knights Dormant Square. Announcement from the Office of Internal Revenue of the Duchy of Toussaint : The Office of Internal Revenue hereby announces a limited live auction to be held regarding the sale of a piece of developed real estate and accompanying agricultural land located in the Caroberta Woods region, having been left to the Ducal Treasury by the late Count Crespi, who departed this world without any heirs. Due to the unique nature of the Belgaard Estate and its important role in the production of wine bringing great fame to the duchy in all corners of the world, only subjects of the Duchy of Toussaint shall be allowed to participate in the auction. : To all knights errant and other such men of arms - be it known far and wide that the services of voluntary keepers of the peace shall be needed. Minor problems are expected to arise during the transfer of the above-mentioned real estate, and said problems, for their dissolution, could require the application of direct physical force. All volunteers are asked to report to the field office of the Procurator General of Toussaint near Plegmund's Bridge, that is to say, to the place where the auction shall be held. Contract: The Monster of Tufo : I hereby announce the following: : The vineyard known as Tufo, which is counted among my possessions and is famed throughout all the world for the superb melon blanc it produces, is beset by some monstrosity. Any knight who tracks the beast down and slays it will not only prove his honor but also earn a reward of not insignificant size. Therefore hear my call, all brave and valorous men of Toussaint, and make haste to Tufo to converse with the undersigned about the contract. : -'' M. de Bourbeau'' Contract: Mysterious Plummeting Cattle. : Urgently needed: specialist used to the strange and extraordinary. Must be fast and reliable. Sorcerer, druid or witcher preferred. Problem involves cattle (sic) falling out of sky at night and must be cleared up fast – work must resume at quarry soon as we're up against tight deadlines. For details, see foreman of Ardaiso quarry. Wanted: The White Wolf : The witcher Geralt of Rivia, known as the White Wolf, is wanted to serve as a guide. His potential employer guarantees an ample wage for this unusual contract. For more information, he should go to Count Beledal's temporary base camp in Toussaint. : NOTE: We kindly request all other persons NOT present themselves at said camp under the pretense of being Geralt of Rivia. Count Beledal was not born yesterday and can easily tell who is a witcher and who is faking it. All those journeying to his camp in shabby costumes with wooden swords strapped to their backs can save themselves the trouble and turn back. Announcement : I play the lute and I'm looking for someone who plays the ocarina. I'm confident that, with our powers combined, we shall be the toast of every tavern in Beauclair, or perhaps even in all of Toussaint. :Marc Bloom Help Wanted Immediately. Females Only :Ready work for a young, healthy female, preferably from the countryside. :Important! Candidates must have red hair and freckles - preferably all over. :Pleasant and easy work, flexible hours, good pay. :Employment is temporary, with a chance at something more permanent. :Applications, preferably including a miniature portrait, can be submitted at the Belles of Beauclair, near the port. Challenge : I hereby announce Lady Vivienne de Tabris is the most beautiful woman in the world. : Any man who disagrees can find me at the riverbank in Flovive every morn at dawn's first crack. Advertisement :Fixing roofs. Pleasuring women. Good prices. Find me in the Skull of the Elk tavern. Ask for Luo. Humble Request :I lost all my fingers in the sawmill on the edge of the Caroberta Woods. Good folk, take pity on a poor cripple and bring me nourishment from time to time. I think you in advance, and Lebioda bless. :Giacomo Work! :Looking to hire a strong-backed lad to work in my vineyard. :Jean-Christophe Bourbeau She Cured My Cat :There's no better place for your sick pet to recuperate than the druidess' hut in the northern part of Dun Tynne. I know folk say there's something odd about that woman. I can't deny it, she is far from normal. When I visited her, I saw her sniff at a handful of straw as if it were the most irresistible of perfumes (I took a sniff as well, smelled just like a normal wisp of straw to me). She won't look you in the eye, but animals take to her like bees to honey. My tomcat is old and had been getting rather sickly. But after two days at the druidess', he's full of vim and vinegar once more! He chases mice like he used to and has a hearty appetite. Haven't seen a cat so happy in a long while! :Highly recommended! Anyone Want Some Rocks? :I've a wagonload of crushed volcanic tuff for sale. We dug out a cellar and got not use for all this rubble. Maybe someone from the Blessure Valley would be interested? You could build something with it, or, with a big of ingenuity, turn it into a mud bath. No better cure for lower back pain than a dip in tuff. If interested, ask for Master Mat at Tufo. Got Children? Beware! :I must warn all mothers against taking their children for walks around Duny Tynne Olive Grove. It's a lovely place, I know. However, as of late amorous couples have taken to meeting there and "enjoying life." Apparently, they can't think of any more suitable spot for their trysts. Everywhere you turn, there's a jiggling rear end poking out from behind a tree, and there's no way to explain this to an impressionable child. That's why I advise you to take your children elsewhere for fresh air, maybe somewhere less lovely, but more decent. :An Outraged Mother Rooms for Travelers :To all those who have journeyed from lands far, far away and have no place to call their own in our fair duchy, worry not. I've rooms to let in the village of Francollarts. My prices are very fair (I won't fleece you like those scoundrels in Beauclair). I can also offer fresh air and view of the Caroberta Woods out of the window that is nothing short of breathtaking. :Yannic Laurent Warning :I took the wife out to dine the other night. It was our fourteenth anniversary and we wanted to celebrate it suitably, which is why we selected the Cockatrice Inn. The food that we were served was so foul, my wife vomited it all out while still at the inn, and I did the same when we reached home. I have no idea what we were served, but I wouldn't be at all surprised if it had been the corpse of a raftsman fished out of the river. One that had drowned quite some time ago, for an odor that potent does not develop overnight. They tried to convince us we were eating fresh crayfish. And I'm the duchess' daughter! Bringer of Warnings Rafters Wanted :I'm hiring rafters to float logs from the Caroberta Woods down the river. Stable employment, not seasonal. I pay better than the competition. :Ask for Bargemaster Henri Paltec in Flovive Category:Blood and Wine notice boards